


oh darling i wish you were here

by teenagegothintegrity (not_offended)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I Am Bad At Tagging And I Apologize, Immortality, M/M, Reincarnation, also lmao I had vanilla twilight by owl city on repeat, and it's only sorta briefly mentioned I guess??, idk if I should tag major character death since it doesn't really happen?? Like in the story, sugas immortal and Daichi dies a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_offended/pseuds/teenagegothintegrity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, he had to go and die again, and Suga's just waiting for him to come back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh darling i wish you were here

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a weird supernatural au I have, for some semblance of context
> 
> Kiyoko is a reaper in this, just throwing that out there

Koushi hummed and stared up at the sky, swinging his feet over the five stories of empty air below him. On nights like these, when the silence was just too much, when he couldn't stop looking at his hands and thinking of the fingers that fit perfectly between them, when every time he blinked he saw his face, he came up to the roof of his apartment building and looked at the stars. He would think of all the good times he had with his soulmate, and all the good times they would have once he was reborn.

Most of the time, when he wasn't around, Koushi could be ok. He carried on just as he normally would, hanging out with Akaashi and Kiyoko and whatever other friends were currently alive. None of his old friends had been reborn in the last 20 years, and he found himself missing them all. His glass hearted bear of a brother hadn't shown his face in over a century, and his rambunctious sister-in-law hadn't made an appearance for just as long. The last time, she had been a fiery little American man, and he had been a shy Bulgarian lumberjack. He desperately missed their antics, almost as much as he missed his own lover. He had only died seven years ago, and was never dead for less than 20, so Koushi knew he had a while to wait. Who knew? Maybe he would take his sweet time, and Koushi would be stuck waiting for him for another century.

The thought made him chuckle, as he imagined himself in a flying car in the future, him by his side, both of them happy and together. He sighed and grinned at the stars. "Darling, I wish you were here. I'd send a postcard, but I doubt you'd get it up there. I watch the stars almost every night, but it's just not the same without you... You know, I haven't slept in two days. I just can't. It's funny; I'm not even tired or anything. I just really miss you lately, I guess. Eh, I'll live. I'm patient. Heh, remember that time when you took 106 years to come back to me? That was hard. I can handle seven years."

He started telling stories aloud, about times they were together and what he did when they weren't. The night was alight with his laughter, his wide smile making his wet brown eyes crinkle at the corners. "I love you," he told the sky, as it slowly brightened to a light blue that reminded him of the sea they had once swam in almost 300 years ago. "I love you so much. When I'm up here, talking to you, I don't feel so alone. I watch the constellations move, the moon wax and wane, the day sink into the night, and I think about you. I think about how happy we'll be when you come back, and it makes it easier to breathe."

Sometimes it hurts. Sometimes, it's a pain in his chest so intense he's afraid death has finally come for him, but no, Kiyoko's nowhere to be seen. Sometimes it's all he can do not to just break down and cry, and sometimes he lets the tears come, and sometimes he doesn't. Sometimes he clings to old clothes and worn sepia photographs, and he sobs until he can't breathe and his stinging eyes are red and his throat is raw from screaming at every god that'll listen but his heart aches a little less. Sometimes, it's like this. A night under the stars, remembering little things and laughing as hot tears drip onto raggedy sweaters that belong to a different life.

He was ready to call it a day, sliding away from the ledge and standing, when he felt it. The little tug on his heart, and he sucked in a breath.

"Already? Well aren't you impatient?" he asked, grin on his face. This was an unexpected, though all too welcome, surprise. "I missed you, you dork. Welcome home."

He looked up at the sky once more, before heading down to his apartment. He had a lot of preparing to do.

* * *

 

Miyagi Prefecture, Japan  
Tōhokudaigaku Hospital  
December 31, 1993  
6:49 a.m.

"It's a boy," the doctor announced, handing the bloody infant to a nearby nurse. After everything was taken care of, the child was handed to his parents, his mother's proud face covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and they gazed down at his peaceful visage.

"Daichi," his mother whispered. She didn't know where the name had come from, but it was what sprung to mind. It was perfect, nonetheless.

"Welcome to the world, Sawamura Daichi," his father confirmed, pinkie finger tracing the edge of his son's chin. "Welcome home."


End file.
